Two Different Weekends
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: Based around a single weekend for two couples; Stuart/OC and obviously for me Robbie/Jackie! Quite random but I think it's quite cute at parts.
1. Friday

**A/N: This story! It started off as a completely Stuart/OC fic with no hint of Robbie/Jackie but then Robbie found himself getting invited and then Jackie weaved her way in and...OMR I'm officially going crazy! Why must they take over every fic I write?! And the whole point of Greg being incredibly handsome was to try to find myself someone more attractive than John Michie but no such luck for me!**

**Disclaimer: Own the fit, Australian OC called Greg but that's all in this fic! Blame Simon Baker for Greg being Australian, he made me like Aussie's more!**

Detective Constable Stuart Fraser woke up at his usual time of 6 o'clock with a smile on his face. He was remembering the previous night in which he had had a romantic meal with his new boyfriend Greg. They hadn't spent the night together but they were already starting to miss the other person. Stuart truly couldn't believe his luck, he had met Greg two weeks previous at the pub after Jackie had left him alone at the bar. They clicked instantly and when they found out the other was gay, they knew they were destined to meet that night. Since then, they had spent a few nights either going out for dinner or hanging out at one of their flats.

Greg was a year younger than Stuart. He was originally from Australia but moved after finishing studying art at college, he still had a little of his Aussie accent left if people listened closely enough. He had dark brown hair and his body was to die for. Stuart knew that if Greg had been straight, he could have given Robbie a run for his money with the women.

*******

He arrived at work at about quarter past seven but still hadn't managed to be earlier than Jackie. He found her sitting in the kitchen area of the office, staring at the clock like she did every morning until Stuart or Matt arrived to keep her company.

"Hi Jackie."

"Hi Stuarty." Normally she would cheer up when someone appeared but today she still sounded upset.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. The usual, spent yet another night alone, thinking about _him_, wondering why I can't **stop** thinking about him." Jackie didn't even dare to say his name because it would make her situation even more real than it was already. She also didn't need to say his name because she had told Stuart every detail of every dream, wish or occasional lust-filled thought that she had about this one man. The dreams had started four months ago and that was when she had drunkenly blurted out, in private, to Stuart how much she loved this one guy. Robbie.

"Why don't you tell him you love him? Everyone knows he's just as crazy about you."

"Because it would cause too many problems."

"Do you realise that if you don't make a move soon he'll find someone else to share his life with?"

"Hey, I've got myself into this mess so if that situation arises then I'll find a way to get over it, please just don't say things like that to me though. Anyway enough of my forbidden love, how's it going with Greg?" Jackie had begun to make coffee for herself and Stuart. She had an extra cup made for when Robbie chose to appear. She didn't care much if it went cold, it would be his own fault. She had went through too much because of him to care about a cup of tea.

"Really good, we're actually going out tonight if you want to come and meet him."

"I think I'll pass and have an early night instead." She knew that the 'early night' would only consist of her having a shower then trying to get to sleep, all the while thinking of Robbie, but she couldn't risk spoiling her best friend's night by tagging along.

"Okay. Robbie, you want to come?" Jackie looked up sharply, she hadn't noticed him drifting into the room and picking up the warm coffee cup.

"Where?"

"To the pub with Greg and I."

"Yeah as long as it's not to a gay bar. I do want to find a girl to take home." After he said that he immediately avoided Jackie's eyes, which wasn't hard because Jackie had lowered her eyes to look at the pattern of the carpet; she already knew how many holes there were in the ceiling and how many dots were on the wallpaper because she had avoided his eyes so many times before. Stuart hated when this happened and it had been becoming more common in the past few months. He wished they would just admit to each other how they felt, but these were two of the most stubborn people when it came to admitting their feelings. These days they couldn't even get through a small conversation without one of them blushing. Then they would go into this sort of situation in which they would ignore each other for an hour or so then act as though nothing had happened.

*******

Later that night the three men were in a club that Robbie hadn't been in before. They were each drinking an odd blue drink that had some seriously strong vodka in it. Robbie was beginning to wonder why he was even there; Stuart and Greg were too busy talking about their previous meetings; Robbie was giving a lot of women the smile that usually worked, but they turned away and looked at him as though he was some sort of creepy old guy. He interrupted Stuart and Greg's conversation, not caring if what they were discussing was important or not,

"Not one girl has even looked at me since we got in here. I...I think I might be getting too old for them." He was close to crying. Out of all the things he had prayed not to happen, loosing his appeal to women was extremely close to the top.

"Or maybe you're just looking at the wrong women." Even Greg knew that he was talking about Jackie. They watched as Robbie downed the rest of his drink in one go, wincing in pain as the liquid burnt his throat, and grabbed his jacket.

"Right I'll see you at work on Monday Stuart, and Greg I hope to see you again sometime."

"Where are you going Robbie?"

"I was planning to see if Jackie was awake and if she would give me some free drink."

"She'll kill you if she gets woken up!"

"It will be worth it just to see the look on her face." Stuart shook his head as Robbie walked away,

"That couple will be the death of me!" Greg found and held Stuart's hand on the top of the table. Disregarding the fact that he hadn't even met Jackie, Greg made a prediction,

"I bet that Jackie doesn't kill him. I think that he'll say something sweet and they will spend the weekend wrapped up together in her bed."

"Just like what we're going to do in my bed?"

"Yeah exactly." Stuart leaned across the table and kissed Greg fully on the lips. They were looking forward to the weekend ahead, unlike Jackie who was being woken up by loud banging on her front door.

*******

Jackie opened her door, her hair was all tangled and she had only had enough time to put on her black robe, not enough time to tie it though. So she was standing in front of Robbie with messed up hair and an open robe which was showing her sleep wear; a white strappy vest and very short shorts with red dots on them. Not the best things to wear in front of her colleague and self confessed woman addict.

It took Robbie a few minutes to find his voice because of what she looked like, "Hi."

"Robbie it is twelve o'clock at night. What the hell do you want?!"

"A bottle of whisky if you have one."

"Why?"

"Depressed. You just have to leave me in your kitchen with a bottle and then you can go back to bed."

"We both have to work in the morning so there is no chance I'll let you get drunk tonight. Come in and I'll make you a coffee." Jackie had volunteered herself and Robbie to work all of Saturday so Stuart would get some more time with Greg. Robbie had almost hit her when he found out but quickly regretted it when he saw that Jackie was scared of him when he was in this mood. He couldn't believe what had happened and proceeded to apologise for hours, wishing that he could go back in time and never see the look of fear and horror in her eyes again. It was also the fact that he had nearly lashed out at the woman he loved even though he had nothing planned for the Saturday in the first place.

"So are you going to tell me why you look like you've been hit by a bus? I thought you were spending the night with Stuart and Greg anyway."

"Yeah I was but after a while no woman had even looked at me. Don't you get it? I've lost my sex god status!"

"Robbie it was only one club, you might have better luck somewhere else." _Like here_, her thoughts were leading her down a path which wasn't entirely appropriate. Before she let those thoughts be said out loud, she told Robbie that she was away to bed and that he wasn't to touch any of the alcohol in her house. She dropped a gentle kiss on to his forehead and turned away.

It was during the one second of this kiss that Robbie realised that the feisty, yet funny woman who had quite warm and soft lips, was his idea of perfection. Seeing her in the strappy vest and shorts earlier had thrown him off course a little. Her figure had always been hidden beneath layers of clothes so the opportunity to see every little curve of her body was wonderful. She still hadn't left the kitchen yet and when he looked at her, she turned her head and looked into his eyes, both trying to read what the other was thinking. Jackie was the first to break the eye contact and hastily left the room. She hadn't intended to kiss him; it was one of those things she had vowed not to do four months previous for fear of getting carried away.

Both of them spent the rest of the night thinking of the other, Robbie found that Jackie had left a spare duvet on the couch for him, it was little things like this that made him fall deeper for her. He didn't dare open any more drink because he had made Jackie a promise not to and he couldn't bear to see her angry over a simple thing like this. Meanwhile no matter how hard she tried, Jackie wasn't able to fall asleep, every minute of the past half hour or so was replaying in her mind, while the romantic inside her was trying to disect every word and look he had gave her.

**To Be Continued. I know I could have maybe left it here but I've wrote a bit for the next part and it's cute and pointless: just what I'm good at so I can't leave it!**


	2. Saturday

**(Long) A/N: Okay I give up trying to write a lot for any other pairing except my beloved one. Helen, you are so much better at adding OCs in than I am (Ewan we love you!). It was previously my intention to have the Robbie/Jackie game as a one shot but felt as though it could fit in here. I promise to have more than 320 words on Stuart and Greg next chapter! If you didn't already know then I made a R/J fanvid; just search LittleTVGirl which is my username and it's my newest one. Oh can you all please help Helen and I get to our magical marker of at least 75 Taggart fics by Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: Own Greg and that's it.**

Jackie woke up and found her dressing gown and put it on, this time making sure she tied it properly then ran a brush through her dark hair getting all the knots out. But there was no need to take these precautions because after searching her house all she found from the previous night was the unwashed cups of coffee and a crumpled up duvet on her couch. Robbie had left earlier to go home and get changed for work, making sure not to wake his precious Jackie. When she realised she was by herself she found her mobile and rang Stuart.

*******

Stuart could hear his phone ringing in the living room but was too comfortable to move out of Greg's arms so left it to pick up a voice-mail message. He could hear Jackie's annoyed shouting from where he was. "Stuart I don't care how heavily sated you are, you will call me back as soon as you get this bloody message! Here's a sneak preview: Why the hell did you let Robbie come over to my flat last night?!" The noise started to stir Greg, so Stuart got dressed and started to make breakfast for them. He could talk to Jackie later if he felt like it.

"Mmm that smells good. What is it?" Greg stumbled into the small kitchen with only a pair of boxers on. Stuart had to work hard not to lose himself in staring at his perfectly toned muscles.

"Bacon, toast and scrambled eggs, if that's okay."

"Sounds perfect. By the way was that someone on the phone earlier?"

"Just Jackie shouting at my voice-mail about Robbie appearing."

"So I'm guessing they aren't shagging each other as we speak."

"No. Anyway how about a proper good morning greeting while we wait for the food?" He just finished the sentence as Greg pushed him against the kitchen appliances and kissed him slowly and deliberately. As they broke apart Greg looked into Stuart's eyes,

"I know we only met each other a couple of weeks ago Stuart, but I really think I might love you." That caught Stuart by surprise and he tried to look for any hint of amusement in his expression but couldn't find one.

"I think I love you too."

They sat down and ate their breakfasts with huge grins on their faces. Stuart would have to talk to Jackie later because he needed to tell someone, and he would ask her to tell Robbie to save himself from all the teasing.

The two of them decided to have a quiet day; just watching DVDs, talking and thinking about what their future was going to be like from this day onwards.

*******

At the station Jackie was first to arrive and started on her work, knowing Robbie would appear sometime in the next few hours. She had more or less finished her first pile of paperwork when she heard the slow footsteps approaching. She could sense that he was tired and didn't want to be here and she knew that getting up early would have made him even more tetchy. He sat down, nodded a hello to her and gradually started to pick up a pen and write. After an hour or so Jackie could see Robbie's head begin to drop as though he was falling back asleep. She stood up and made both of them a cup of strong coffee then gave him one. He seemed to wake up a bit and started to talk to her about nothing of great importance, forgetting that he was actually getting paid to work. Then out of nowhere he interrupted her work again by asking,

"Jackie can I spend the night at your flat again after work?" She blinked a few times trying to work out what he was meaning.

"Why?"

"There's no point going to a club since I've lost my way with women, so you're great hospitality is next on my list." She ignored his use of sarcasm and her voice got a little louder,

"Do I instantly give off a vibe that tells people I have no life outside of work?"

"I didn't mean it like that Jackie."

She sighed, "I know. Fine, come over. But today could you wait a couple of hours to look more presentable than I did last night?" She smiled and he mentally noted how much prettier she looked when she was like this.

"You looked great last night. When did you get that body by the way?" Jackie couldn't help but blush when he said that and looked at anywhere but his eyes.

"Robbie," she sighed in the way that she always did when he flirted like this.

"Okay I'll just annoy you by saying sorry for getting mad at you yesterday, over and over again." Jackie finished her work even with Robbie's continual apologies and her brain coming up with all sorts of inappropriate scenes which could happen in the coming evening.

*******

Robbie had turned up an hour and a quarter after leaving work but fortunately Jackie had already got changed by that time. They were both sitting on her living room's floor because Robbie said it would be easier to put all the nibbles on the ground instead of having to bend over to the table; they had moved her small coffee table over to the wall and had bowls of every snack food they could wish for in front of them.

Robbie broke the short silence that had occurred between them, "Do you have a pack of cards by any chance?"

"Yeah probably over on that bookcase if you search a little." She said pointing to a set of shelfs that had lots of random objects on them. He stood up and eventually found a pack that looked as though they had been used only once.

"Want to play some poker with a twist?"

"The twist being?"

"If we lose a hand then we remove an item of clothing."

"So strip poker?"

"Yes."

"You are kidding!"

"Please Jackie, just one game. When one of us has to lose underwear I promise we'll stop."

"But Robbie-" She was silenced by him pressing a finger to her lips as picked up the deck of cards and handed them to her, leaving it as her decision to play or not. They sat staring at each other for a minute until Jackie surprised herself by starting to shuffle the cards. Neither spoke a single word as she dealt the cards or when they looked at what they had in their hand.

The game started with Jackie losing her necklace, followed quickly by Robbie and his gold chain, then both the watches were added to the pile of valuables on the table.

Robbie began to bluff a lot more, meaning Jackie lost her shoes, socks and cardigan. She knew if she lost any hand after this point, it would end in her having either no shirt or trousers on, and judging by Robbie's sly grin he knew it as well. And that was not an option. Robbie hadn't considered the idea that Jackie may have been bluffing from the start so when he had to take off his shoes, socks and belt, he felt quite stupid. When he placed down his cards to show Jackie he groaned, knowing that she was much better than he had anticipated. She raised her eyebrows at him,

"Did you think that I grew up with three brothers, and didn't learn how to be a good poker player?"

"No I just didn't think you would be this deceitful."

"Shut up and get the shirt off."

"You've already saw me naked though." She took a deep breath trying not to get that memory back into her head.

"It was your idea to play this hideous game so just do it!"

She regretted her forceful behaviour when he lifted his arms and took his shirt off, she took a sneaky look and ended up not being able to take her eyes off his body.

"So do I live up to the memories and dreams?"

"What dreams," Trying to feign innocence at all costs.

"You can't lie and Stuart told me the day after you told him about the first dream." He didn't have to add that Stuart had then went on to tell him whenever she told him anything regarding Robbie, Jackie could guess as much. He wouldn't mention that he hadn't stopped pestering Stuart until he spilled everything on that morning.

"I'll kill that man!"

"Don't kill him, I think it's really sweet that you dream about me."

"Yeah but if you knew what was in these thoughts you would be saying something different." She wasn't sure why she had said that but if he didn't already know, then he definately knew that the dreams in question were completely filthy.

"Oh I already know what's in the thoughts because Stuarty told me and I've been having the same sort for months as well."

"Robbie," she pleaded for him not to go any further but knew it was a lost cause.

"Jackie. Darling. I love you so much. Sorry, I just needed to say that before I lost my nerve." She looked at him for a minute; a few loose tears rolling down her face.

"Why are you crying Jacks?"

"I don't actually know. Maybe because I finally have the truth laid out in front of me and for once I'm not scared that I'll make the wrong decision. I love you Robbie. I can't believe it's this easy to say out loud but I do: I love you."

Robbie got onto his knees and crawled around the bowls of food, over to Jackie. He tilted his head down and kissed her on the lips. As their mouths moved in sync with each other, Robbie rubbed her tears away with his thumbs. He laced their fingers together and made her stand up. They both laughed as Robbie stood in a bowl of crisps but they were far too interested in the other person to even think about clearing the mess up and walked over to the bedroom where they continued their game of strip poker, just without the cards or secrecy, and a lot more kissing and laughing.

**To Be Continued.**


	3. Sunday

**A/N: Here's the last chapter of this, and if I promised to have more of Stuart/Greg alone in this then I'm sorry but it didn't happen they are in this a bit though! Ending could have been better but I don't mind it too much.**

**Disclaimer: Greg is mine, that's all!**

Stuart and Greg were lying in bed with their hands entwined and their eyes locked on each other. They slowly melted into their first kiss of the morning and soon got carried away with them, just like the previous couple of nights.

After it was over, they lay on their backs looking up at the ceiling. Stuart broke the comfortable silence that had started between them, "Do you want to go and meet Jackie today, since we have nothing planned?"

"Yes, she sounds, how can I put it... interesting." He had been intrigued by the only woman in Stuart's life, ever since Stuart first mentioned her name.

*******

Jackie woke up and felt Robbie drawing the shape of a heart on the back of her shoulder with his finger, over and over again. She turned around and moved closer to Robbie as he kissed her anywhere he could reach without moving the rest of his body. Jackie looked over his shoulder to see what time it was,

"How come we've been asleep for so long?"

"Maybe because of what we got up to last night took all our energy out of us?"

"Do you want some kind of drink Robs?"

"Yeah but that would mean one of us getting out of this divinely comfortable bed."

"Robbie, you are something truly unbelievable."

"That's why you love me."

"I guess so." Jackie made sure she knew where her underwear was, before getting out off the bed, but that was all she put on; she couldn't be bothered putting more on when she knew they weren't going to be going anywhere outside of the flat. She couldn't stop smiling when she heard Robbie shouting after her,

"I love you too Jackie."

She came back into the bedroom and crawled over the bed, managing to not spill any of the glasses of the orange juice on the duvet. As she went back under the sheets he gently ran his hand over her stomach, making her shiver a little. His hand was travelling up towards her bra when they heard soft tapping on the door, they groaned at the unwelcomed interruption and Jackie peeked through her curtains,

"Shit. It's Stuart and some gorgeous bloke."

"That will be Greg."

"You didn't tell me Greg is gorgeous."

"Yeah well I wanted to prove how fit I was before you laid your eyes on him."

"Robbie darling, you certainly are fit and anyway I wouldn't have a chance with Greg because he's gay, he's with Stuart, and he's far too young for me."

"You could get any guy you want Jackie."

"I only want you Robbie."

As they were having this conversation she grabbed a blouse from her floor and put that on with a pair of jeans; Robbie quickly got his jeans and shirt on. They knew that the other couple would still notice but at least they weren't only in their underwear any more.

"Hi Stuart."

"Hi Jackie, thought you might like to be introduced to Greg."

Robbie came out of the kitchen, "Hello Stuart, Greg."

Stuart mouthed, "What's Robbie still doing here?" while Jackie was closing the door behind them.

"He asked if he could come back last night and he stayed over again."

He looked at their crushed outfits, "Did you do something productive?"

"Stuart!"

"I'll take that as a yes then." She pushed him up the stairs, making him nearly fall over.

When they got up to the living room Jackie looked around at the mess on the floor and then realised she wasn't wearing her usual jewellery, ﻿"Robbie, do you know where my necklace is?"

﻿"On the table beside mine."

"Thanks."

She remembered the game of poker and tried to hide a smile. As she was picking her necklace up she pulled the table back to its original place and tried to clear up the mess that they had made the night before. Stuart and Greg didn't pay much attention to what she was doing and sat down on the sofa. Then they looked back at each other, trying to decipher the reason that Jackie was biting her lip to stop herself grinning. Stuart and Greg were sitting on one sofa while Jackie and Robbie took the other. Stuart noticed the deck of cards lying open on the table and had an idea,

"Anyone fancy a game of poker?"

That was it for Robbie and Jackie. They had been avoiding each others' eyes since Stuart arrived but Jackie couldn't resist looking over at him, they burst out laughing and couldn't stop. Jackie ended up with her head on Robbie's shoulder as they both tried to control themselves.

"What's wrong with poker?" That just made the two even more hysterical.

"You know it's really obvious that you two were having rampant sex with each other last night so could you please act normally!"

That made Jackie instantly stop laughing, "Is it really that noticeable?"

"Not really but you guys are my best friends. I can see it. So what happened?"

Jackie muttered, "Robbie and his stupid plan to play strip poker is what happened."

"It wasn't stupid darling, and did I not make it up to you last night?"

"Of course you did Robbie, but still: strip poker, wasn't there another option?"

"Probably but it was a sudden urge that I had." He turned his head round and kissed her, Jackie was aware that there were other people in the room, so tried to break it off, which only made Robbie pull her closer. When they finally needed air they saw that the other couple were chatting happily to each other, not caring about the two who had their tongues down each others' throats.

A few moments later, Stuart finally built up the courage to tell Robbie and Jackie that he loved Greg. Surprisingly Robbie didn't make any snide comments but then Stuart noticed that Robbie was paying more attention to slyly feeling up Jackie than to the current conversation. Jackie was trying her hardest to ignore Robbie's actions and was desperately searching for the right words to respond to her best friend and his lover but kept losing concentration. She finally gave up and hit Robbie's hand away. Robbie started to pout a little and she couldn't resist rolling her eyes,

"See, you guys are lucky, you don't have a bloody two year old as the guy that you're in love with." That made them all laugh and Stuart realised that she was finally admitting to being in love with him out loud.

"Well this has been a thoroughly romantic weekend."

"For you maybe; I've had to control my feelings when the guy I'm in love with stays over, then play strip poker with said man and ended up in tears when he said he loved me. And anyway, you told Robbie about the dreams!"

﻿"Oh. You found out about that. He forced me to." Jackie glared at Robbie, knowing that he must have said something cruel to make Stuart tell him all her secrets. Robbie tried his hardest not to giggle because to him Jackie looked incredibly cute when she was angry.

Robbie managed to change the direction of the conversation,﻿"I've just realised that that's now three out of four of the team with people they love, I wonder who Matt will find."

Jackie got closer to Robbie as he wrapped his arms around her body. Stuart and Greg got closer on the seat as well. All four people were lost in their own thoughts, although Jackie's were quickly gone when Robbie started with his non-spoken flirting.

**The End.**


End file.
